War of the Homunculi
by Lost Idea Alchemist
Summary: "Humanity has always been plagued by the seven sins, and now they have physical forms, thanks to that bastard. What if I fought fire with fire?" - Van Hohenheim.
1. Hohenheim's Plan

Yo! My first Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood story that's not a crossover! It's about time!

Summary: "Humanity has always been plagued by the seven sins, and now they have physical forms, thanks to that bastard. What if I fought fire with fire?" - Van Hohenheim.

Disclaimer: Me no own Fullmetal Alchemist. Me only own ideas for Hohenheim's Homunculi.

* * *

The tall man sighed as he studied his notes one more time. "The Dwarf in the Flask is going to kill everyone in Amestris just to be more powerful." The man crumpled up a map of Amestris in frustration. "I know he removed his seven sins from himself in an attempt to become the perfect being, and that the Homunculi embodiments of those sins are helping him along in various ways."

Hohenheim rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I can't fight against the Dwarf and the seven sins by myself. I need some way of getting allies that can understand the gravity of the situation and that actually stand a chance against a Homunculus."

A proverbial light bulb ignited above Hohenheim's head. "What if I removed my seven virtues to fight against his seven sins?" The man pondered that for a moment, working out possible kinks and flaws in the plan until he had a working solution.

Stretching out his hand, seven red stones pushed their way out of his skin and into his palm. "These contain a few hundred souls each." Hohenheim muttered. "Each set of souls inside a stone already knows what I want them to do."

He lifted his hand and the stones became surrounded by a reddish glow, before lifting off and floating away in different directions. "Humility. Chastity. Charity. Kindness. Diligence. Temperance. Patience. The ones gifted with each virtue will be specially prepared to fight against the Homunculi." Hohenheim frowned as one last detail occurred to him. "Of course, those chosen will be cursed with immortality." He commented sadly. "I just hope I won't break some family apart by mistake."

* * *

The stone meant for Humility drifted around aimlessly, trying to sense a human that would be a good fit for it. The search came to an end when out of all possible candidates to become the embodiment of modesty, it chose to merge with a soul anchored to a suit of armor.

Shortly afterward, the huge form flickered and vanished.

* * *

Chastity was the stone with the souls most able to co-operate and form coherent thought. _Let's see, a good host for us would be someone wise, knowledgeable, and well versed with how the world operates._

The stone's path finally guided it to a southern city, where it sensed a human that would work quite well. Speeding up, the stone floated down a darkened street and into a butcher shop.

* * *

Charity had drifted with the wind until it found its way to an eastern city. It finally got its wish of finding a host when it found a young woman with brown hair, exuding the desire to give as she assisted an older man in serving food to his patrons.

Unfortunately, the woman fainting as a result of the merging earned the food place a bit of a bad reputation.

* * *

Kindness was slow in finding a host, but not for lack of trying. It stopped and yearned to help every single person it spotted, even though it knew it couldn't do anything until it merged with a human. It eventually made its way to a nameless hospital, the ultimate place of caring, where out of all the people in there it merged with a comatose woman.

Because her wounds were healed and the coma was solely based on her state of mind, the stone was unable to wake her. It took several months before she opened her eyes.

* * *

Diligence, on the other hand, was first to find its host, partly because it took the task seriously, and partly because it didn't have far to look. Its search was over when it found a young blond girl muttering 'gotta build the best auto-mail' in her sleep. Almost glowing with delight, the stone quickly found its way into the girl.

A dog's barking instantly alerted the girl's grandmother that something was wrong.

* * *

Temperance didn't really know where to look, so it followed Humility in the hope of getting lucky and finding a host with little effort on its part. Its luck proved strong when Humility vanished with a suit of armor, and Temperance sensed a perfect candidate in the form of a sleeping teenage boy in the same room.

* * *

Taking after its namesake, Patience floated around calmly, knowing that it'll find a host sooner or later. Its search eventually led it to Eastern Command, where a certain Flame Colonel was being urged to do his work by a woman who seemed just perfect for Patience.

The work never got done. Hawkeye fainted and Mustang shot up in concern, forgetting all about it as he sought to revive her.

* * *

Hohenheim's eyes narrowed slightly and the man looked up towards the setting sky. "It is done." He commented. "The last virtue stone has found a host."

He sighed. "I truly wonder if some power and the ability to perform alchemy without a circle is adequate compensation for being forced to bear the curse of immortality." He looked down sadly. "I'm afraid it might not be."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Edward Elric yelled when he woke up the next morning and noticed his brother with a distinct lack of armor in the room. "How did you get your body back?"

Al shrugged, bewildered. "I don't know, brother. I woke up and found myself back to normal. I haven't a clue what happened." He suddenly paled. "There's a mass of souls inside me. One is trying to explain what happened to me."

Ed blanched, partly at his brother's words and partly because the same thing was happening to him. "What the hell is going on?" He asked the entity inside him. "Why is Al back to normal? Why didn't I regain my limbs too? Why are all of you...?" He almost fainted when the entity told him what it was. "Wait... we have Philosopher's Stones inside of us? How could this have happened?"

"We were put inside you to make you better equipped to fight the Homunculi Sins." A male soul explained. "Besides you and your brother, there are five others who you must team up with if you want to stand a chance against them. For all intents and purposes, the seven of you are now Homunculi yourselves. The one who set this plan in motion has chosen you to be his Temperance. Temperance the Restrained, will you do what is right?"

Ed nodded, somehow grinning and frowning at the same time. "I don't like this, but I won't complain about having an edge over those Sin guys. So is my brother one of the Seven?"

Al nodded. "I'm Humility the Modest, brother."

Ed smirked. "That fits. So how did you get your body back?"

Al smiled. "When the Stone first merged with me, my soul was forced out of the armor. Then I was reunited with my body in front of the Gate, where three of the souls from the Stone offered themselves to allow all of me to return here. Truth said it was one each for my body, mind, and soul returning safely. Oh, and I can perform alchemy without a circle now, just like you!" To prove his point, Al clapped his hands and a wooden lance rose up from the floorboards into his hand.

Ed nodded gleefully, before returning into his mind to talk to the souls again. "One last question. Who was it that set this plan in motion?"

A soul seemed almost reluctant as it answered. "Hohenheim."

* * *

Author's note: Ok, I revealed Ed, Al, Hawkeye, and Winry as four of the virtue homunculi. A virtual cookie to whoever guesses the other three!


	2. The Clearwater Alchemist

Yo! My first Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood story that's not a crossover! It's about time!

Summary: "Humanity has always been plagued by the seven sins, and now they have physical forms, thanks to that bastard. What if I fought fire with fire?" - Van Hohenheim.

Note: This is a year after chapter 1. Without Ed having to split food and rest between himself and Al's Gate-bound body, Ed and Al both grew several inches since chapter 1.

Disclaimer: Me no own Fullmetal Alchemist. Me only own ideas for Hohenheim's Homunculi.

* * *

"The Freezing Alchemist Isaac McDougal?" Roy Mustang asked, looking up from the file at Fuhrer King Bradley. "He's here? In Central?"

Bradley nodded. "That's right. I need you and your men to smoke him out, Colonel."

Roy saluted. "Consider it done, sir."

Bradley spoke again as the Colonel made to leave. "Oh, and our young star is here too. Maybe you can get him to help."

Roy looked back at him. "You mean..."

"That's right." Bradley smiled. "The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric has come to Central."

* * *

"Well, Al, it looks like the Colonel will never let us leave." Ed grumbled as he looked at the city lights of Central from a roof.

"Do you think he'll yield is we ask him nicely?" Al speculated.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not gonna ask nicely." Ed smirked as he stood up. "Come on, might as well take care of this freezer guy."

Al grunted. "Lead the way, Brother."

* * *

"Hey, you! Freeze!" A policeman shouted at the fleeing alchemist.

The man smirked and turned to face his pursuers. "Bad choice of words." He observed, slamming his metal-covered hand into the ground and forcing the men back with several ice spikes.

"Now that's a nasty thing to do." Ed commented, transmuting a long club out of the ground and swinging it around, testing its weight. "Guess it's up to me to stop you!" He shouted, charging forward.

Isaac braced himself for the attack, before he sensed something move behind him and ducked, just in time to dodge a lance from Al. His eyes widened as his arm barely blocked the club Ed brought down on him at the same time.

"My turn." The man snarled as he grabbed Ed's right arm and blue lightning lit up around it. Ed scowled as he jumped back.

"What the...?" McDougal stared as Ed shook his coat off. "Your arm. It's auto-mail!" His eyes narrowed. "A teenage alchemist. One who doesn't use transmutation circles, and who has an auto-mail right arm. I know you! You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" Isaac sighed. "Huh. Thought you'd be taller."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ed screamed, as he clapped his hands together and stone slammed into McDougal from every direction.

"I heard the stories, but I never imagined this." The alchemist muttered. "The Fullmetal Alchemist is just a kid?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" Ed yelled and a giant transmuted hand sent the man flying.

"I don't think he was talking about your height, Brother." Al commented.

Ed pondered that for a second, before scowling. "Well, he still pissed me off!"

* * *

"Excellent, a job well done!" A policeman commented gratefully, shaking Ed's hand. "Just what should be expected from a State Alchemist."

Isaac grinned as two other policemen led him past a puddle. Slipping his left glove off, the man lurched sideways and slammed his uncovered palm into the water. A thick cloud of steam exploded in the alley, blinding everyone.

"Dammit, now he really pissed me off!" Ed shouted once the mist cleared and they noticed their target missing.

* * *

"That's right." Bradley told his visitor the next day. "Isaac McDougal has escaped and is still at large. I know this is the opportunity you've been waiting for, so I'd like to request your assistance as I personally search for him."

The blond woman nodded. "I woke up just a few weeks ago and my fighting skills are shaky despite constant training, but I think I can handle the Freezer if it's necessary."

Bradley smiled at his newest State Alchemist. "Now then, based on your abilities and the fact that you're after McDougal's metal glove, I could just make you the new Freezing Alchemist."

The woman glared at him.

"Or I could come up with a new codename for you." The Fuhrer amended hurriedly. "Let's see... how about the Clearwater Alchemist?"

"Clearwater." The woman repeated, testing how the word sounded. "The Clearwater Alchemist. Yes, that'll do just fine."

Bradley nodded. "Very well then. You've been previously involved with the military so I suppose the rank of Major won't suffice for you." Bradley looked at her, sizing her up. "Got it. You are hereby appointed to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Do you accept?"

"I do, Your Excellency." The woman bowed slightly.

"And now for your first assignment." The man continued. "Your mission is to assist me in the capture of renegade State Alchemist Isaac McDougal. Should you accept, you will be rewarded with a detailed picture and description of his alchemy, as well as the metal glove with his transmutation circle inscribed on it. Do you accept the mission, Clearwater Alchemist?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Damn those brats." Isaac muttered angrily as he scurried away into a dark narrow alley. His frown faded and the man's face lit up with glee when he noticed he was not alone.

"Bradley!" The man exclaimed. "Just the man I was looking for. Now you die!"

Bradley chuckled. "There's very little water left for you to transmute here. How exactly do you hope to fight me?"

"You forgot something." McDougal sneered. "The human body itself is over 60% water. I have all I need right here!" He stretched out his bleeding arm and a thin spike made of blood and water formed in his hand.

The blond woman standing slightly behind Bradley then stepped forward, shielding the Fuhrer with her own form. "Interesting use of alchemy." She noted loftily. "Allow me to do something more impressive."

McDougal watched apprehensively as the woman stretched out clean, unmarred hands to her sides, then swiftly brought them together and clapped, before slamming one into the ground. Bradley raised an eyebrow in surprise, mentally filing the information away for later use.

Icy spikes shot out of the concrete ground at Isaac from all directions, causing the man to twist and contort painfully in order to avoid them. Even then, he wasn't completely successful and got cut by quite a fair amount of them. Due to his concentration slipping, the blood lance in his hand fell apart.

"It's actually two almost simultaneous transmutations." The woman explained. "The first one broke down the concrete into the materials that formed it, one of which is water. You might consider that a form of deconstruction. The second transmutation, done immediately after, simply altered the water physically, turning it into ice."

"So you use water like I do." The man smirked. "You know you just gave me more material to work with, right?"

However, before he could press his advantage, the woman clapped her hands again and the ice spikes around him turned to steam, which he was unable to dodge and which severely burned him as a result.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to explain that one to you as well?" She asked mockingly. "I'll be honest. I'm here because as an alchemist I seek knowledge. As skilled as I am with water alchemy, there are still some things you know and I don't. I was promised your research and your glove for apprehending you."

Isaac scowled and reformed his bloody weapon, before launching himself at her. "No way in hell, you witch!"

Since the injuries and burns he suffered slowed him down greatly, the woman didn't find it much of a challenge to dodge his weak attempts at striking her. Weaving inside his guard, she clapped her hands and slammed them against his torso, just over his heart.

Blood erupted out of the man's back in a torrent, having been superheated and blown out of the man by her water manipulation. Sighing in pain and impending death, the man fell to his knees, before pitching forward and laying still.

The coldness and disdain faded from the woman's eyes, and she shook briefly before moving off to one side and throwing up.

"First kill?" Bradley asked sympathetically. Even he'd felt that way when he first took a life.

The woman nodded, still feeling queasy.

"Well..." Bradley started hesitantly. "I suppose you've completed your mission. Job well done, Clearwater. As agreed, you will be given unlimited access to McDougal's research. Do you wish to take his glove now?"

The woman looked at the bloody form, before shaking her head slowly. "No." She whispered shakily. "No, I have that transmutation circle already memorized. I'll just tattoo it on my palm, that'll be more convenient and comfortable than this heavy thing."

The Fuhrer inclined his head. "As you wish."

Neither one noticed the small red stone flow out with the man's blood before disintegrating.

* * *

"So Isaac's dead, is he?" A female voice came from the shadowy form. "That's too bad, I had such high hopes for him. He was a good candidate for sacrifice. Guess he overused the Stone he had. Oh well." She shrugged, before turning to her fat companion. "Come along, Gluttony. Things are going to get interesting soon."

* * *

Author's note: I don't see Bradley showing off his inhuman speed if there's someone capable of taking down McDougal without his help. Also, the woman acted much like Ed in the 2003 anime when he fought Greed. He strove to kill, but broke down after he did.

Chapter 3 should be out soon. Enjoy!


	3. Charity the Generous

Yo! My first Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood story that's not a crossover! It's about time!

Summary: "Humanity has always been plagued by the seven sins, and now they have physical forms, thanks to that bastard. What if I fought fire with fire?" - Van Hohenheim.

Note: Al now looks the same way he did in 'Conqueror of Shamballa', except his coat is black with a silver insignia.

Disclaimer: Me no own Fullmetal Alchemist. Me only own ideas for Hohenheim's Homunculi.

* * *

"Blessed be, children. Raise your hopes to the sun god Leto, and those who are faithful shall have their prayers answered."

Ed frowned as the preacher on the radio continued. "So what's the deal with that?"

The aged bar owner smiled. "That's Father Cornello, the chosen emissary of the sun god Leto. He speaks to us every day, and regularly comes out to perform miracles that the sun god allows him to."

Ed sighed. "Religion, huh?" He stood up and tossed a few coins on the table. "Come on, Al. Might as well see what all the fuss is about."

Al nodded and rose to his feet, bumping the ceiling and knocking off the radio, which smashed into dozens of pieces when it landed on concrete.

"Oh, come on!" The bartender exclaimed in exasperation. "Do you have any idea how much repairs will cost?"

"Not to worry." Ed smirked as Al clapped his hands over the radio and blue lightning erupted from them. The elderly man and the small crowd of observers gasped when the radio restructured itself, looking good as new.

"Amazing." The old man remarked. "You've been touched by the sun god Leto, just like Father Cornello."

Ed fell to the ground anime-style while Al just sighed.

"No, we're alchemists.' He explained patiently. "Brother's the Fullmetal Alchemist and I'm the Soulbinder Alchemist."

"Oh, so you two are alchemists, huh?" A bystander asked.

"The Elric brothers!" Another exclaimed. "Right, I've heard of you!"

"How come you don't need a circle?" One confused observer asked. "I was under the impression that you needed a transmutation circle whenever you perform alchemy."

"Oh yeah." Another noticed. "Hey, they're just like Rose Thomas in that way. She can do alchemy without a circle too!"

Ed and Al shared a look. "Rose Thomas, huh? Al, sounds like we've got a lead." Ed told his brother.

"Any idea where we could find Rose?" Al asked the crowd.

An older woman checked her watch. "Right now, she should be at the Church of Leto." She pointed to a large white building. "It's right over there."

"Right." Ed nodded. "Al, let's go."

* * *

"So this is Leto." Ed mused as they stared at the tall statue.

"Yes, have you come to convert to Letoism?" A teenage girl asked them somewhat suspiciously, walking up to them.

"Actually, we're looking for someone named Rose Thomas." Al explained. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, that's me." The girl smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"Do you believe in this Leto guy?" Ed interjected.

Rose glanced at the god's statue. "I used to." She told the brothers sadly. "My boyfriend died over a year ago and I spent two months believing that Leto would bring him back if I was faithful." She got a wistful look in her eyes. "Then I woke up one morning and I had a mass of souls trapped in a stone inside of me. The thing, which called itself a Philosopher's Stone, explained to me that resurrecting someone is impossible no matter how hard I pray, and it also referred to me as Charity the Generous." She paused, noticing the brothers' shocked stares. "Does that mean something to you?"

"You're one of the Seven!" Al exclaimed. "You've been chosen to be the host for the virtue of charity!"

Rose tilted her head in puzzlement. "Huh?"

Ed sighed. "Listen, seven people in Amestris have merged with Philosopher's Stones and have become embodiments of the seven virtues. We're going around the country trying to gather those seven together."

"There's a person who created the seven sins, and the seven virtues have been formed to fight back against them." Al chimed in. "You're Charity the Generous, the counterpart to Greed the Avaricious. I'm Humility the Modest, opposite of Pride the Arrogant, and Ed's the opposite of Gluttony the Voracious. He's Temperance the Restrained."

"Anyway, we can explain everything to you later." Ed told her. "Right now, we're here to look into the claims that Father Cornello is in possession of a Philosopher's Stone."

Rose's eyes widened. "You think he's one of the Sins?"

Al shrugged. "We don't know." He told her honestly. "Can you take us to him?"

Rose nodded. "Sure. It's right this way."

* * *

"What is this, Rose?" The large man demanded of the brunette girl. "I was under the impression you abandoned the ways of Leto. What are you doing back here? And who are those two miscreants you brought with you? Why are they fighting the brothers of my church?"

Ed knocked down his opponent and turned to face Cornello. "I'm guessing you're the guy in charge here. Father Cornello, is that right?"

The burly man smirked. "Yes, and who might you be?"

"My name's Edward Elric." The boy announced, causing a look of shock to fleet across the man's face. "I just wanted to know why you're deceiving your followers with second-rate alchemy!"

The priest chuckled. "My dear boy, I don't know what you mean. Alchemy focuses on equivalent exchange, how can my miracles be alchemy if I make something out of nothing?"

"Yeah, that's what I didn't get at first." Ed conceded. "How can alchemy make something out of thin air?"

"Because it isn't alchemy!" Cornello shouted. "It's miracles which I can perform thanks to the sun god Leto!"

"But then it occurred to me." Ed continued, ignoring the man. "If you had something that amplified your alchemic abilities, something that bypassed equivalent exchange, then it would be possible." Ed pointed at the man's left hand. "I'm talking about the Philosopher's Stone. Your ring!"

"Ah, so you figured it out." Cornello sighed, before he noticed something and turned to Rose. "Rose, dear, pick up the gun next to you."

Rose looked at the gun next to her feet and shook her head hesitantly. "I won't."

The priest frowned. "Fine then." He lifted his cane and ran his hand down its length. Red lightning arced around it, turning it into a machine gun.

"You can perish right along with them!" The man laughed maniacally, letting loose a hail of bullets.

"Get her out of here!" Ed yelled, clapping his hands and throwing up a stone barrier in front of himself. Despite the gravity of the situation, Rose blushed at the feel of Al's hard muscles as the boy carried her quickly out of the danger zone and behind a column.

Cornello scowled when the smoke cleared and he noticed his targets still safe and unharmed. "Well, if you refuse to die this way, I have something special in store for you." A side door opened and a large chimera stepped out, roaring ferociously.

"Tch." Rose scoffed. "Is that what he actually does with his stone? That's just cruel."

Everyone watched as the girl stepped out from behind the column and clapped her hands together. "I don't have much practice with this, but it should do." She said. Blue lightning crackled around her hands as she separated them and thrust them out in front of herself.

A horrible screech filled the air, penetrating everyone's skulls and causing everyone there except Rose to cringe painfully. The chimera, being an unnatural life form, was even less receptive to the noise than the humans were, and blood began leaking out its eyes, nose, and ears as the physical composition of its brain began to break apart.

After about two minutes of the continuous screeching, the grotesque animal collapsed and didn't move again. The humans sighed in relief and lowered their hands when the noise stopped.

"What was that?" Al asked Rose.

"It's something I developed to have my own unique skill. Alchemy alters the physical and chemical composition of matter, right? I simply make air molecules move at various speeds, which in turn allows me to make different noises. How much I speed up the molecules affects the frequency or the pitch of the sound, meaning it can be a continuous wail like the one I just used, or it can be a low humming noise coming at five-second intervals." Rose explained. "It doesn't kill unless the target is a malformed organism. In other cases, it's a very effective stunning or disabling move."

Rose frowned. "Of course, the sound doesn't originate from the air itself. I need to hear some noise first, then I can change and manipulate it by messing with the air around the source. Didn't anyone notice that the screech started right up after that thing began growling at Ed? Or that it looked like the chimera itself was making it?"

Ed raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Not bad, Rose." He complimented. "Not bad at all."

He looked back to where Cornello was and noticed several of his followers with him. "Damn. Come on, Al. I've got a plan."

* * *

"So it's true then?" Rose asked Al. "The stone somehow knows you two. It told me that you both tried to bring back your mother and that Ed lost his limbs as a result."

Al clapped his hands and transmuted a large bell into a speaker. "Not quite. When the transmutation failed, Ed lost his left leg and I lost my body. Ed then risked his life and bonded my soul to a suit of armor at the cost of his right arm."

Rose looked at him in surprise. "But you're normal now, right? Why didn't Ed get his limbs back too?"

"He got his leg back." Al smiled sadly. "But he doesn't want his arm back, at least not yet. Both he and his stone agree that he'll need it until the Sins and their leader are defeated. He can transmute it into a very effective close-range weapon, after all."

Al laughed. "Besides, our childhood friend who designed Ed's limbs makes a fortune off him. She'd be sad to lose that source of income."

Rose frowned. "Where is Ed, anyway?"

* * *

"There you are, you infernal brat!" Cornello raged as he ran into his office, where Ed was relaxing on the man's desk.

"Look, all I want are some straight answers." Ed sat up and grinned. "Tell me what I want to know and I'll be on my way."

The priest gritted his teeth, but looked around and closed the door. "Ask your questions." He ordered.

"Why do all this?" Ed waved a hand indicating the city outside the window. "Why use the Philosopher's Stone to deceive your followers, if you could do anything with it?"

"Because with each miracle, I gain more followers." Cornello smirked. "I'm slowly building an army, a legion of holy warriors, unafraid to die. I'll use them to take over the country!" The deranged priest smiled madly. "Who know, I might even carve up a slice for you." He burst into maniacal laughter, but quieted down when he noticed Ed was also laughing. "What? Why are you laughing, you insufferable brat?"

Ed chuckled. "I knew it." He commented gleefully. "You really are new to the whole villain thing, aren't you?" He held up a transmitter switch which was turned on.

Cornello stared at the switch incredulously, before turning his gaze to his feet, where a microphone was relaying his words through Al's speaker to the entire town. The man slowly lifted his head back up and stared forward silently, before he pieced together what just happened.

"Why you!" He freaked out. "How long has this been on?"

"Since the beginning." The shocked townspeople heard Ed gloat. "Your believers heard every word."

"I've had enough of you!" The priest growled, transmuting his cane into a rocket launcher. "Now you die!"

"I don't think so!" Ed charged forward, turning his metal arm into a blade and slicing Cornello's weapon in half.

The man stumbled back slightly, and attempted to re-transmute his weapon. Red lighting lit up around his arm and after it faded, the metal had fused with his arm, creating a grotesque abomination.

"A rebound." Ed muttered. Cornello swelled with rage.

"I'll show you the true power of Leto!" He yelled, before red lightning completely covered him and increased his size to twice of what it was before. Ed stared in shock and disgust at the giant, before he swung a huge fist and Ed had to duck to dodge it.

The wall behind the boy crumbled down and the two combatants jumped out through the hole into the main room of the church. Ed was continually dodging Cornello's attacks while trying to quickly think of a plan.

"Just give up." The malformed priest shouted. "There's no way you can stop the almighty fist of God!"

"Fist of God, huh?" Ed muttered as an idea began to form in his head. Snarling, he pushed away the giant hand trying to crush him and ran over to Leto's statue. "You want the fist of God, you can have it!"

He clapped his hands and slammed them against the large figure. Blue lightning raced along the statue's arm, before a huge stone fist shot out of it and crashed into Cornello, sending him flying and reverting his body back to normal as a result.

Ed ran up to the downed man and headbutted him. "Now tell me everything about the..."

He trailed off when the red stone rolled out of the priest's ring, hit the ground, and smashed before dematerializing.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself, staring uncomprehendingly at the spot. "The Stone's the perfect material, how could it just break like that?"

"I don't know. I swear I don't know anything!" Cornello insisted frantically. "Please spare me!"

"It's a fake." Ed sighed, standing up. "You mean we traveled all this way, risked our lives, all in the hope that we finally found it, and it's a fake?"

"Uh huh." Cornello chuckled weakly. "So, um... what about me?"

Ed's glare snapped to him. "I don't care what you do, just get out of here!"

The man was quick to comply.

* * *

"So what about the Stone?" Al asked.

"A phony." Ed muttered sadly. "Just like him."

"Why are you after it anyway?" Rose asked them. "You both have stones inside you and regained most of your bodies, so why continue searching for it?"

"We already know that the Stone is made by using many human lives." Al stated. "But we're trying to learn as much as we can about it, so that we might just find a way to create them without taking lives."

"So it's really impossible." Rose muttered, sitting down heavily. Al got the feeling she wasn't talking about the Stone anymore.

"I didn't really believe him, but it was better than nothing, you know?" Rose asked the brothers rhetorically. "If there was some way of returning the dead back to life, I was hoping that Cornello would know it. That the Stone and all the alchemists were wrong, and that it was actually possible."

Rose stood up and watched the sun set over Liore. "That faint chance was the only one I had." She whispered to herself. "There's nothing left for me here, so what do I do now?"

Ed put a hand on her shoulder and gave a small, sad smile. "I can't tell you that." He told her. "It's something everyone, including you, has to figure out on their own. All we can do is keep moving forward. We all have two legs, whether they're real or not. It's up to us to use them to make our own path."

Al laughed. "How nice of you, Brother."

"What?" Ed yelled. "I can be nice! Take that back!"

Rose watched the two argue and smiled. She had decided on her path.

"I'm coming with you guys." She told them, raising a hand to forestall arguments.

"You did say you're trying to unite the Seven, and I'm one of them." She explained. "There's no reason for me to stay here in Liore, and I'm just as capable of looking after myself as the two of you are."

Al nodded. "Sure. It'd be nice to have someone new traveling with us. What do you say, Brother?"

Ed shrugged. "Meh. She can come if she wants to."

* * *

Author's note: Five of the seven have been revealed:

Humility the Modest - Alphonse Elric

Chastity –

Charity the Generous - Rose Thomas

Kindness –

Diligence - Winry Rockbell

Temperance the Restrained - Edward Elric

Patience - Riza Hawkeye

A virtual cookie to whoever guesses who Chastity and Kindness are!


	4. Patience the Merciful

Yo! My first Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood story that's not a crossover! It's about time!

Summary: "Humanity has always been plagued by the seven sins, and now they have physical forms, thanks to that bastard. What if I fought fire with fire?" - Van Hohenheim.

Note: Al now looks the same way he did in 'Conqueror of Shamballa', except his coat is black with a silver insignia.

Disclaimer: Me no own Fullmetal Alchemist. Me only own ideas for Hohenheim's Homunculi.

* * *

Rose stared in horror. "How? How could he have done something like that?" She was repeating, staring at the grotesque combination of Nina and Alexander. Al was in the doorway, frozen with shock, and Ed had Shou Tucker against the wall and was punching him in the face over and over.

"Big...brother...Ed." The chimera suddenly drawled out. "No.. hurt...Daddy."

Ed dropped Tucker and turned an agonized gaze towards Nina.

"I'm so sorry." He choked out, kneeling in front of the creature and petting it hesitantly. "Once you've been put in this form, there's nothing I can do to return you to normal."

He stood up and sent one last pain-filled glance towards Nina, who was nudging Tucker with her nose. "Come on, you two. We can't do anything here."

* * *

"I wonder why no one understands my genius." Tucker mumbled, staring at his warped creation.

"You are the Sewing-Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker, correct?" A man with dark skin and an X-shaped scar on his face asked as he walked in.

"How did you get in here?" Tucker demanded. "There were military police stationed out front."

"Foolish alchemists who have turned their backs on God must be punished." The man announced, grabbing Tucker's face with a tattooed right arm. Lightning lit up for a few seconds, before blood erupted out the back of Tucker's skull.

"You poor creature." The man muttered tonelessly, turning to Nina. "Once you've been given this form, there is no way to bring you back. The only thing I can do is grant you a swift release from this cursed existence." He told her softly, laying a surprisingly gentle hand on her head.

The room lit up once more.

* * *

"Ah, Fullmetal." Roy greeted him, when the despondent three trudged into his office. "Whatever is bothering you, get over it. I have a new assignment for you."

Roy leaned forward. "Earlier today, Lieutenant Hawkeye had resigned from the military. The only thing she'd tell me when I asked for a reason was something about a stone and 'having wasted enough time'. I am fairly sure she was talking about a Philosopher's Stone. That thing is your area of interest and expertise, so I'm giving you a direct order to find Hawkeye and get the full story out of her."

Roy glanced at Rose and smirked. "One more thing. How did you ever manage to get such a pretty girl to tolerate you enough to travel with you?"

The door slammed shut loudly.

* * *

"Ed, come on." Rose pleaded with the depressed boy. "We know it's horrible, what Tucker did to his daughter, but wallowing in grief won't help her."

"Rose is right, Brother." Al added. "Let's just go and find Lieutenant Hawkeye already."

A scarred man interrupted them. "You, boy. You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, correct?" He asked, staring at Ed.

The man cringed slightly at the haunted, regretful look he was given, before he extended a hand towards the boy.

"Run!" Al yelled as he pulled Ed away and the three ran down a rainy street.

"What the hell?" Ed yelled, looking back at the pursuing man. "I haven't done anything to make enemies... ok, maybe I did, but why is some psycho chasing us?"

The man caught up to them as they ran down a set of stairs to a lower street. Thinking quickly, the man slammed a tattooed hand into the staircase. Lightning arced along the structure and the stairs in front of the three collapsed. Panicked, Ed clapped his hands frantically, creating a stone slide which they didn't hesitate to use.

The dark-skinned man walked quickly up to the base of the slide, smashing his right hand into it and causing the whole thing to turn to rubble. As the three fell, Rose put her hands together, before thrusting them out towards the ground. A strong wind picked up, blowing against the direction of gravity and allowing them to land safely.

"Air alchemy?" Ed gaped at her, astonished.

Rose nodded. "Almost the same as my sound-based alchemy."

Despite the severity of their predicament, Al laughed. "Rose, next time I'm planning to jump off buildings, I'm taking you with me."

"How do you remember all the elements that are in the air? Even I don't know them all!" Ed exclaimed.

"I don't." Rose clarified. "I know nitrogen, oxygen, hydrogen, and carbon. Those make up over 98% of air, and that's enough material for me to work with."

"Enough." Their pursuer commented, smashing a fist into Al's head and knocking him out as he jumped down. "I won't allow you to use your blasphemous alchemy anymore."

"Bastard!" Ed leapt forward with his arm transmuted into a blade, only for the assailant to nimbly dodge and catch it.

"A prosthetic arm." He mused. "This will be a lot easier if I destroy that abomination."

The arm exploded, sending shards of metal flying everywhere and knocking Ed backwards into the middle of the deserted street, where he collapsed.

"I'll give you a moment to pray to God." The man remarked calmly, as Rose struggled to revive Al.

Ed gritted his teeth. "Is it just me you're after, or are you after my brother and our friend too?"

"Those two use the same heretical alchemy you do." The man told him. "However, Edward Elric, as a State Alchemist you are the one who will die here."

"In that case..." Ed choked out weakly. "In that case, promise me you won't hurt them."

"Ed!" Rose yelled. "Get up! Run away from here! Come on, get away from him! Ed!"

The man nodded. "I shall keep that promise." He leaned forward, extending his arm towards the still form.

"ED!"

A shot rang out, causing the large man to jump back in order to avoid it. All faces turned to the stern glare of Riza Hawkeye, who was facing the mysterious attacker with a gun pointed at him.

"That's far enough, Scar." She warned him. "I won't let you do anything to them!"

"You presume you can stop me?" Scar sneered as he ran towards her, dodging all her shots. "Foolish." Rose screamed when the man grasped Riza's face and lightning shot out around his arm. Blood shot out the back of her head, and her form slumped to the ground.

"God, hear me." Scar muttered, looking up at the sky as he turned back towards Ed. "Another soul has joined you..."

Two shots cracked through the air, and Scar yelled out in pain as the two bullets embedded themselves in his tattooed arm.

"It's unwise to turn your back on an unfinished opponent." Riza smirked, standing up as red lightning crackled around her and color returned rapidly to her face. "I'm a Homunculus, we don't die that easily."

Scar scowled. "My arm is useless right now, and I'm outnumbered." Wincing at the pain, he slammed the mentioned appendage into the ground and created an explosion of dust and debris. When it cleared, the road had a large gaping hole in it, and Scar was nowhere to be seen.

"You idiot!" Rose yelled at Ed tearfully. "Why didn't you run when I told you to? There's so many people waiting for you to regain you arm, and you're supposed to help bring down the Sins. Al, me, your childhood friend in Resembool, your teacher's family and many among the military care about you and want to help you on your way! You can't do anything if you're dead!"

"Would I have died, though?" Ed pondered. "You saw the Lieutenant, she just got up and shot Scar even though he basically blew her brains out seconds earlier. Who's to say the same wouldn't have happened to me, Rose?"

Riza smiled as she walked up to them. "Rose is right, Ed. You shouldn't give up that easily. And I retired from the military, so please call me Riza."

"Ok... Riza." Ed smirked. "We were actually on our way to see you and ask a few things. Would you mind telling us about how you became a Homunculus?"

Riza looked around, noticing the still unconscious Al and the slowly gathering onlookers. Frowning, she took charge. "Ed, you carry Al. Let's continue this at my place."

* * *

"So what can you tell us?" Rose asked eagerly, holding her mug of tea and leaning forward. Al was still unconscious, so they laid him to rest in Riza's bedroom.

Riza sipped her own drink. "There's not much to it, actually. I fainted at work and when I woke up, I had a Philosopher's Stone inside me. That was over a year ago. The Stone told me that I had been chosen as one of the Seven, and that I was the embodiment of Patience."

Ed shot up. "You're one of the Seven?" He asked, shocked. "Man, do we know everybody who was chosen?"

Riza looked at the trio. "I take it you're part of the Seven too, since you know about them."

Rose nodded. "Yes. I'm Charity the Generous, counterpart to Greed the Avaricious, Al's Humility the Modest, opposite of Pride the Arrogant, and Ed's the opposite of Gluttony the Voracious. He's Temperance the Restrained."

Riza smiled. "That fits, especially for Al."

"So, is becoming a Homunculus related to you giving up your military job?" Ed asked curiously.

"It's the very reason I quit." Riza sighed. "With a Philosopher's Stone inside me and the ability to use alchemy without an array, the military would be very interested in me and it would get me a huge amount of attention, making it very easy for the Sins to find out about me and maybe even the rest of the Seven. I decided to quit before they got wind of it."

Riza reloaded her gun and put it into one of her holsters. "I joined the military to help people and protect those important to me. Obviously, that route is now blocked, but there's nothing stopping me from achieving my goals as one of the Seven." Riza smirked. "Count me in."

* * *

Author's note: Five of the seven have now been revealed.

Humility the Modest - Alphonse Elric

Chastity –

Charity the Generous - Rose Thomas

Kindness –

Diligence - Winry Rockbell

Temperance the Restrained - Edward Elric

Patience the Merciful - Riza Hawkeye

A virtual cookie to whoever guesses who Chastity and Kindness are!


	5. Stoicism the Apathetic

Yo! My first Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood story that's not a crossover! It's about time!

Summary: "Humanity has always been plagued by the seven sins, and now they have physical forms, thanks to that bastard. What if I fought fire with fire?" - Van Hohenheim.

Note: The picture I've given this story shows Stoicism.

Disclaimer: Me no own Fullmetal Alchemist. Me only own ideas for Hohenheim's Homunculi and the OC Stoicism. I also do not own the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

* * *

"So who's this guy you want to talk to?" Ed asked Riza curiously.

Riza frowned. "He's the eighth homunculus, created shortly after the last Sin was made. He calls himself Stoicism the Apathetic, and he'll tell you anything you want to know if you ask. Within reason, of course."

Ed rubbed his chin. "I see. The Sins' creator would have nothing but apathy left, so he extracted that as well, huh?"

Al nodded. "Sure seems that way."

"We're here." Riza announced, stopping at a small shack that was starting to fall into disrepair.

"Come in." A voice called when Rose knocked on the door. The girl nodded and pushed it open, allowing them entry.

A teenage boy with blond, unkempt hair tied back in a ponytail (except for two front bangs), warm amber eyes, and a five-o'clock shadow greeted them, waving from an armchair Ed felt like he was looking in a mirror. "Riza Hawkeye, Edward and Alphonse Elric." The homunculus glanced at Rose. "I'd ask who you are, but it's of no interest to me."

"Certainly lives up to his name." Rose muttered. Stoicism smirked.

"That I do." He waved a hand around his messy house. "If I knew you were coming, I'd have entertained the possibility of cleaning up."

He turned to Riza. "Every time you visit me, you want information. So what do you want to know this time?"

"We want photos and descriptions of the seven Sin homunculi." Riza told him, getting down to business. "Can you give them to us?"

The teen shrugged. "Sure. You'll know eventually anyway, so I might as well speed things up a bit."

He dug out a stack of photos and a piece of paper. "This has basic descriptions of the Sins' mannerisms and methods of taking action." He waved the sheet, before holding up the photos. "And I think you can guess what these are."

He pointed to the photos. "The beautiful woman is Lust. She can sharpen and extend her fingernails to be deadly short and mid-range daggers or lances. The fat one is Gluttony. He has a false Gate of Truth inside him that leads to a bloody unending wasteland instead of to the Gate. When his stomach turns into a black hole with jaws and a ringed eye, he can swallow anything in that eye's line of sight, and it will end up there. Escaping from there is impossible, so be very careful when fighting him."

He held up the next photo. "This is Envy. He can shape-shift into anyone, making him a great spy and infiltrator. His true form is a giant green monster with great strength and resilience, so he's also a tough opponent. And this is Greed. He can harden his body into what he calls his 'Ultimate Shield'. It's really just the carbon in his skin changed to a dense, unbreakable form. Something that alchemy can easily disable. He's also a deserter, so he's an enemy of the other six. And the large one is Sloth. I've no idea where he's at now. He's very lazy and finds everything to be a pain, but when angered he is the fastest Homunculus. A weakness to his speed is that he's too fast to change direction."

Stoicism held up the last two photos. "These show Wrath and Pride, but that's the one thing I cannot tell you. You see, I am loyal to no one with one exception. That exception is Wrath."

"As it is, Wrath happens to be my favorite brother, and giving you the key to defeating him is something I don't want to do. I despise Pride, but he and Wrath work closely together, and to inform you about one would give away too much about the other."

Stoicism eyed Riza speculatively. "I already know your next question. You want to know about the remaining three virtue Homunculi, don't you? Very well."

He leaned back in his chair. "Edward is Temperance, Alphonse is Humility, Riza is Patience, and the girl I just remembered is called Rose Thomas is Charity. You're missing Diligence, Chastity, and Kindness."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know anything about Kindness. All I've heard is that she works close to Fuhrer Bradley. Chastity the Wise is the Elrics' teacher, one Izumi Curtis." Ed and Al paled.

"The Elrics and Riza also know the person who became Diligence the Persistent." Stoicism burst out laughing. "But I won't tell you who that is. You'll know soon enough and it'll be a very entertaining sight! Too bad I'll miss it, but your affairs are no concern of mine."

"How do you know all this?" Ed blurted out.

Riza chose to answer that one. "While Stoicism is unconcerned about most things, knowledge is not one of them. He has a vast network of informants under him, who find any information he wants. In return, he gives them information they want but can't find for themselves."

Stoicism nodded. "The Virtue Homunculi, created by Ed and Al's father Hohenheim, have Philosopher's Stones attached to their souls as well as to their bodies. That means that you have the instant regeneration and are ageless and almost immortal. However, you have no special powers, and if your bodies haven't fully matured yet, they will grow as they normally would have. Which means that Ed won't be short forever."

"You bastard!" Ed yelled out, jumping at Stoicism with clenched fists. Before Riza could warn him, he bounced off an invisible shield and crashed heavily into a bookshelf.

"That's my unique ability." Stoicism smirked. "I can block out anything I don't want physical contact with. Anyway, unlike the Sins, the Seven can perform alchemy without a circle, even though, with the exception of Ed, Al, and Izumi, they haven't been through the Gate. Don't ask me how that works, I've no clue. I doubt even Hohenheim understands."

The teenager sighed and stood up. "And now I'm going to take a nap. If you need anything else, come back another time. Or don't. I don't care either way."

Riza nodded. "Alright guys, let's go. Resembool awaits."

Stoicism watched them leave, grinning evilly once the door closed. "Resembool, huh? Then they really will meet Diligence soon." He shrugged. "I just hope she doesn't kill them, they are rather entertaining."

* * *

Riza's gaze sharpened when she noticed a middle-aged man pass by the train they were on. "Doctor Marcoh!" She yelled, leaning out the window. "Is that you?"

The man eyed her fearfully for a second, before running away. Riza cursed.

"Friend of yours?" Ed asked as the four chased the man.

"He served in Ishval." Riza told the others. "He disappeared right after that, taking all his research with him."

"The townspeople said he lives here." Al said, opening the door to a small house.

"Stay back!" The scared man yelled, firing a shot at them. Rose fell backwards with a hole in her forehead.

"That's one time I died." She remarked calmly, getting back up. Marcoh watched in fear as the bullet wound closed in seconds.

"Homunculi..." He whispered in shock. "Why have you come here? To silence me?"

"Nothing of the sort." Riza stepped forward, trying to calm him down. "We just want to talk."

"I remember you." Marcoh observed, lowering his gun. "You were there in Ishval." He frowned, thinking hard about something, before he stepped to one side. "Alright. Come on in."

"So what is it you want?" The doctor asked, once they were all comfortably seated.

"Why did you leave?" Riza asked instantly.

"I couldn't bear to stay with the military." Marcoh sighed. "The things I was ordered to do... I couldn't take it. I grabbed all of my research notes and fled as soon as the war was over."

"What were you doing research on?" Rose asked curiously.

"The Philosopher's Stone." The man whispered.

Ed shot up. "Is there any way we could study your notes?"

The man stared at him in shock and anger. "You must not seek that thing! It is the devil's research and I am ashamed I was ever involved in it!"

Marcoh scowled. "Besides, _Homunculus_, you already have a Stone inside you. That's how your kind functions, isn't it? Why do you want my knowledge?"

"I didn't ask to be immortal!" Ed shouted. "I want to study your notes to find out as much about the Stone as I can, so that I can find a more humane way of creating them!"

The doctor sighed again, before writing something down on a piece of paper. "Here." He said, handing it to Ed. "This is where you'll find my research. Look closely and maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth."

The man closed his eyes and leaned back. Seeing the subtle dismissal, the four travelers left.

* * *

"These wounds won't seem to heal." Winry sang softly, standing on the balcony of her room and staring off into the distance. "This pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase."

"Winry." Pinako sighed, stepping up next to her. "Stop singing sad songs. It's starting to get depressing."

Winry eyed her grandmother sadly. "I just wish Ed and Al would come back, or call, or send a letter. It's like they vanished forever those few years ago."

Pinako noticed something in the distance and smirked. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"They'd better be." Winry muttered. "I need Ed or Al to explain why the hell a mass of souls stuck inside me calls me Diligence the Persistent all the time."

"Hey, Winry!" A cheerful voice yelled, causing both Rockbell women to turn and stare at the owner. An armor-free Al and an unknown girl were waving happily with their free hands intertwined, while Ed walked slightly behind them, accompanied by a woman Winry recognized as Riza Hawkeye. Winry blinked. _That_ she did not expect. So she responded the way she usually did.

Riza's bullet met the wrench halfway through and deflected its trajectory to an unoccupied grassy spot.

"What the hell, Winry?" Ed yelled. "We just came back and this is how you greet us?"

The girl just laughed.

* * *

"What the hell?" Winry moaned weakly, eyeing the shattered debris of Ed's arm.

"Yeah, sorry." Ed grunted, taking a sip of coffee and not sounding apologetic at all. "It got a little banged up."

"A little?" Winry repeated faintly. "Ed, do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation? I slaved over this!"

"In fairness, it wasn't really Ed's fault." Riza said. "He was ready to give his own life to stop a mad alchemist killer from hurting Al and Rose."

Winry eyed the other girl. "So you're Rose, huh?" Winry motioned to their still linked hands. "And when exactly did this happen?"

Al blushed. "Well, during the same fight where Ed's arm got destroyed, I was knocked unconscious. Anyway, after a few hours and still no signs of me waking up, Rose was getting panicky. She was saying increasingly private and desperate things in the hope that I would wake up, and I happened to open my eyes when she was in the middle of telling me her feelings towards me."

Winry blinked. "That sounds like something cheesy that only happens in movies."

Ed sighed. "So how soon can you get my arm fixed?"

Winry's gloomy demeanor vanished instantly. "Three days and it'll be good as new!" She smiled.

* * *

The evening when Winry finished Ed's arm, everybody was gathered in the Rockbell living room.

"So, Ed." Winry started. "How much longer are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know, Winry." Ed answered truthfully. "In all honesty, I could tear my auto-mail off right now and my real arm would grow back within seconds, but I don't want to do that yet. There's a series of fights we're going to get into and a metal arm is an advantage I plan to keep until it's all over."

Pinako exhaled smoke. "What kind of fights, exactly?"

Ed leaned forward in his chair. "Over a year ago, me and Al woke up to find his body and my leg restored. We both had Philosopher's Stones attached to us. It turns out that there's a group of Homunculi, almost immortal artificial humans, who seek to somehow destroy this country soon. Seven people in Amestris have become Homunculi of the virtues, and our purpose is to eliminate the Sin Homunculi before they finish their plan."

"You said 'your purpose'." Pinako observed. "Are you four part of those 'Seven'?

"Wait, I got this." Winry frowned, thinking. "If I remember right, the virtues are humility, chastity, charity, kindness, diligence, temperance, and patience. Hmm... Al is Humility. He's always been modest."

Al nodded. Winry turned to Riza. "From what I remember when I last saw you, you have a calm demeanor. I'm guessing you're Chastity, Temperance, or Patience."

Riza smiled. "I'm Patience. Ed's Temperance."

Winry blinked in surprise, before turning to Rose. "And you seem nice, so I'll say you're Kindness."

"You flatter me." Rose laughed. "No, I'm Charity."

"Anyway, what we're doing now is going around the country, trying to find the rest of the Seven. Once that's done, we'll track down Hohenheim, since he's the one who did this to us and he should know what to do next. That's what my Stone told me when I asked about him."

Winry looked astonished. "You can speak to your Stone? I can't."

Silence fell.

"Winry." Al started in a scared tone. "What did you mean by that?"

"Oh." Winry blushed, embarrassed. "I'm apparently one of the Seven. My Stone keeps on calling me Diligence the Persistent."

"Oh damn." Ed buried his face in his hands. "I'm screwed."

* * *

Author's note: Six of the seven have now been revealed.

Humility the Modest - Alphonse Elric

Chastity the Wise - Izumi Curtis

Charity the Generous - Rose Thomas

Kindness –

Diligence the Persistent - Winry Rockbell

Temperance the Restrained - Edward Elric

Patience the Merciful - Riza Hawkeye

A virtual cookie to whoever guesses who Kindness is!


End file.
